


Assombrada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era como ser assombrada pelo fantasma de Anne-Marie.





	Assombrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865088) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #083 - ghost (fantasma).

Era como ser assombrada pelo fantasma de Anne-Marie, sem o fantasma. Sua presença era palpável, em todos os aspectos da vida de Eva. O escritório e sua casa se tornaram lugares tóxicos, lembretes constantes da pessoa que perdeu. Talvez nunca devessem ter se aproximado, se envolver com uma colega de trabalho sempre era uma receita para o desastre, e isso só explodiu mais cedo do que poderia, e de um jeito diferente daquele esperado. Tudo lhe lembrava de Anne-Marie, e nem ao menos poderia cortar esses laços porque então Eva não teria mais nada dela. Só lhe restava o luto.


End file.
